Tool sets are customarily sold in cases with multiple interchangeably driven bits. The cases are sealed at the point of sale to prevent the hand tool and/or the driven bits from being lost or stolen. Consequently, it is not possible for the consumer to test the hand tool without opening the case and breaking the seal.
Previous disposable packages have been designed to allow the consumer to test a tool while it remains in the package. Such packaging includes scissor type hand tools wherein one handle is exposed and the other loop handle is enclosed in the packaging. The packaging has some room for the working end of the scissors to operate.